Chpt8 Ep2: "A Lot Has Changed Since Pt2"
Chpt8 Ep2: "A Lot Has Changed Since Pt2" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Hunter and Kurt are still at the university that Kevin attended. Hunter is on his computer then suddenly he has a brief flashback to the night he brought a dog into an animal hospital after accidentally hitting it while on the road. He remembers being frantic until the doctor, a young woman, arrived and made him leave the exam room. He's jarred out of his memories when Kurt arrives, telling him that he didn't find anything on campus. Hunter reveals what he's discovered in the campus security archives: Kevin was on campus two months ago and he used a computer. Hunter was able to hack his username and get his IP address, which leads to a coffee shop in Fairfield, Iowa. When they arrive in Fairfield, a barista at the coffee shop leads them to an abandoned church in town where Kevin has been seen coming and going. Nobody answers when they knock so they go inside, where Kevin immediately sprays them with borax from a large water gun. They confirm that they are not Leviathans and Kevin asks them where they've been the past months before inviting them inside. Kurt Cliff Notes? I went to Purgatory and Hunter hit a dog. Kevin For real? Kevin leads the way into the room where they spot several symbols throughout, even a devil's trap symbol painted on the floor. Kurt Who taught you all this? Kevin I guess... God. Hunter God taught you how to trap demons? Kevin Technically, yeah. Hunter Wait, wait, hold on. Crowley kidnapped you. I saw that. But then you left a message saying you escaped. How? Kevin Well... Flashback to six months earlier at a warehouse, Kevin walks up some stairs escorted by a demon. Where Crowley is in the room waiting for him. Crowley My, my, look at you. Haircut, manicure, pedicure. Like a new penny. Kevin Are you gonna torture me now? Crowley Torture? Heavens, no. No. Quite the opposite, my young prince. Sky's the limit for you and I. Crowley puts a hand on Kevin’s shoulder and leads him across the room. Kevin (voiceover) There was a tablet there, like the last one. Crowley motions Kevin into a chair in front of a stone tablet. Crowley There we go. Now, remember – feel like a winner, be a winner. Okay? Interpret. Kurt Wait, there's another tablet? So another Word of God. Kevin nods Yes. Hunter How many Words of God are there? Kevin I just became a Prophet, like, a year ago. Hunter Well, did this tablet have a name? Kevin "demons." Kurt What about demons? Kevin As far as I could tell... everything. Back in the warehouse flashback. Crowley What are we looking at? Kevin It's all just fragments. Bits and pieces. This is hard. Crowley Throw me a bone here, Kev. Kevin Wait... Crowley Yes? The tablet seems to shake and blur in Kevin’s point of view. Kevin I'm sorry. Is it just me, or is it hot in here? Crowley Is it? Our mistake. mouths “Turn it up” to the demon, who nods and leaves. Kevin Okay. I see something...hell gates. Crowley a grin Talk to me. Kurt What about hell gates? Kevin There's one in Wisconsin. The tablet told me how to open it. There were ingredients for a spell. In the flashback, Kevin is using a mortar and pestle. He adds something to a large bowl. Demons bring other ingredients to the table and Kevin continues to prepare the spell. He looks up and nods to one of the demons, who is on his cell phone. Demon (on phone) Right away. Demon (to Kevin) Mr. Crowley would like you to proceed. Kevin Where is Mr. Crowley? Demon Where do you think, dumbass? Wisconsin. Kevin lights a match and holds it above the bowl. Demon Go. Kevin smiles and drops the match. Hunter You showed the King of Hell how to open a hell gate now? So that all the demons in Hell could come out all at the same time? Kevin What? No, of course not. As the match falls into the bowl. Flames flare up and light engulfs the demons, who burn up and gets flung back into a wall. With their corpses being smeared against it. Crowley (on the phone) Hello? Kevin takes the tablet and runs. Crowley (on phone) Kevin? Kevin? While in Wisconson, Crowley is shown to be at a field of a farm surrounded by goats. Kevin smiling I told Crowley I was opening a hell gate, but I was reading from another chapter – how to destroy demons. Kurt scoffs You little S.O.B. Hunter Wait, where's the tablet now? Kevin Safe. Hunter Safe where? Kurt Hey. As long as it's safe, okay? Were you able to read anything else off the tablet before you stashed it? Kevin Well there was this one passage about...closing the gates of Hell...forever. Hunter Come again? Kevin Banish all demons off the face of the Earth, lock them away forever. That could be important, right? Hunter and Kurt look at each other. Kurt Closing the gates of Hell forever? Yeah. Yeah, that could be important. Kurt and Hunter exit the church to talk about what they just heard. Kurt Okay, if this kid is right, he's sitting on a bombshell. Hell, he is the bombshell. looks away. What? Hunter That. I mean, there's no way that Kevin's getting out of this intact, is there? Kurt Well, he's doing pretty well for himself so far. Hunter Yeah, he got out. Kurt And now he's in it... whether he likes it or not. Hunter So...free will, that's only for you? Kurt I can't believe what I'm hearing. Hunter, we have an opportunity to wipe the slate clean. We take Kevin to the tablet, he tells us the spell, we send every demon back to hell – forever. Every single bastard that destroyed our lives, killed your parents, killed Ellen and Jo'. And now you're not sure? sighs Hunter walks back in and sits in a pew behind Kevin. Hunter Kevin, I, uh... I owe you an apology. Um... look, when you disappeared and Kurt disappeared, I...needed to clear my head, and... I'm thinking maybe you were one of the pieces that I should have been there to pick up. Kevin You've been a Ranger for many years, right? Hunter Yeah, mostly. Yeah. Kevin Ever since I realized I was a prophet... It's just hard to believe this is actually my life. Hunter Yeah. It sucks right now. I know that. Um, it might suck for a lot longer, but... trust me on this – it gets better. If we can do this, get the tablet, get you everything you need to close the gates of Hell, there's a world out there where nobody – not Crowley, no demon – is chasing you anymore. Kevin I guess I just don't see how I get from here to there. Hunter I used to not be able to see it, either. But there is a way now. Kevin Just give me five minutes. Kevin walks off. Kurt stands in the doorway watching Hunter. Hunter then recalls his flashback again. He meets Amelia, the vet doctor, telling him the dog had two broken legs, but will pull through, and making him take responsibility for the dog, since it had no owner. Though Hunter counter argues, saying he travels often. But then she says to him; "Well, maybe if you were such an upstanding guy, you wouldn't have hit him in the first place?" Hunter Okay, fine. I'll take him. Amelia There's my hero. Back in the church, the ground suddenly shakes and the devil's trap gets torn apart on the wooden floor. Kurt We got company. Hunter. both morph as the White Dino and Titanium Rangers and Kurt pulls out his Baku Laser sword. Hunter What the hell is that? Kurt Got it from "Jurassic World". The doors bust open and three demons rush for Kurt and Hunter and they fight. Kevin splashes one of them with holy water from a glass bottle. Kurt uses his sword to chop off a head of a demon but the headless demon is still trying to fight back by swinging blindly. Then a second demon jumps Kurt. Hunter kills one of them with the Ruby's knife. Hunter Kurt! Hunter passes the knife to Kurt, who is struggling with the other demon. Kurt kills the demon over him with the knife and finishes off the headless demon by stabbing the decapitated head and it's body collapses. Crowley then appears with the possessed Channing. Crowley Hello, boys. Kurt. You're looking... well, let's just say Purgatory didn't do you any favors huh. Where's your angel? Kurt Ask your mother. Crowley There's that grade-school zip. Missed it. I really did. Hunter Squirrel. Still with the pork chops. Tch, I admire that. Crowley offers to trade Channing for Kevin, proving that she is still alive by letting the real Channing to have a word, Kevin tries to explain the situation just before then she reverts to her possessed self. Kevin eventually agrees and "heads to the back to grab his things". Crowley Chin up, gentlemen. I'm a professional. Kurt This ain't over by a long shot, Crowley. Crowley Really, Kurt, who writes your stuff? A marshmallow? out Come on, Kevin. Chop, chop. pause Kevin? Crowley takes a step forward but Hunter and Kurt raises his sword and the demon-killing knife. Crowley snaps his fingers and their weapons begins to heat up, forcing them to drop them on the floor. Crowley Really, boys? Crowley walks past Hunter and Kurt. Crowley Kevin! As they head to his back room, Kevin had lure the demons into a trap by dropping a bucket of holy water on them overhead, allowing him, Hunter, and Kurt to rush out and escape. They escape in the Impala, and as they drive down the street, Crowley tells the demon in Channing to vacate her body and then snaps her neck while a horrified Kevin watches and they drive off to the distance, fleeing from Crowley. The following morning, Kurt's phone rings as they arrive at a gas station, he claims it's a automated number, prior to telling Kevin he truly is sorry about his girlfriend Channing, but says it will happen from this point on and he's "in it now" and there's no getting out of it. Hunter asks if he will get down to fill up the gas but Kurt says he'll do it himself. As he's away from the Impala, he calls back the "wrong number". Kurt is now talking with Benny on the other end. Kurt says their actions in Purgatory were necessary, and suggests they not contact each other until they adjust to the way of life. Benny says Dean was right about Purgatory being pure. He wishes he appreciated it more like Dean. Dean tells him to call if he has an emergency. Benny agrees and then hangs up. Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse